


Sweetheart

by DarkJediQueen



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Non-Conventional Marriage Proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 07:37:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13290156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Q stared at the gun that James had brought back, intact. The first time that it had happened. There surely had to be something wrong with the gun.





	Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bordertravis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bordertravis/gifts), [Arel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arel/gifts).



> **Spoilers** : Skyfall
> 
> **Beta** : Grammarly

Q stared at the gun that James had brought back, intact. The first time that it had happened. There surely had to be something wrong with the gun. Q was almost afraid to actually take it apart to clean it and get it ready for James to take out again. The outside looked pristine but so had the last earwig that James had been given. The inside though had been melted. Q had tried to salvage it, but it had been too damaged. Q had also tried to get it out of his lover how in the ever loving fuck he had been able to melt the insides of the wig, but the outside was fine, but James had held his secrets.

Even with Q riding his cock almost to the point of orgasm and then stopping and telling James that he wasn't going to twitch a single muscle until he told him. Q should have known better. One quick movement and Q was facedown on the bed, his ass being ridden until James finally came. Q had at least got his when James had grabbed his arms and pinned them above his head. Knowing that James could have done any manner of things to him in that instance but only chased his orgasm because he loved Q had made Q come so fast.

Q picked up the tray with the gun on it and started toward the munitions lab. At least there if James had destroyed the insides it would be easy to get behind a blast shield or at least not take out half of his staff.

"You okay, Q?" R asked as Q stopped outside the lab to input his code to get in. "Bond looked very proud of himself for bringing that back in one piece."

"I'm not going to believe it until I have taken each piece apart."

R laughed and started on her way again back in the central section of Q-Branch. Q almost wanted to have her call his Double-O lover and have him be in the room with Q when he took the gun apart. Q didn't though, James would take too much of his attention away from the gun because they were alone in a lab. James had been gone for five weeks tracking down a small but growing terrorist cell in France with their eyes on taking out England and the US. James had been quite happy to spend time with Felix, but Q missed his lover.

Half an hour later after literally taking the entire gun down to its smallest parts, Q found that there was nothing wrong with it. It had even been cleaned and oiled after it had been fired. Q sighed and started to put it back together when the magazine caught his eye. He had not taken that apart. James had given him the gun with the safety on and the magazine ejected. Q picked up the magazine and saw that there was something wrong with it.

Q left like crowing a little as he dislodged the first bullet. Q was almost done when instead of a round popping next into place something shot out at him from the spring and Q scrambled back off the bench he was sitting on and fell to his ass on the floor. Q scrambled back toward where the small blast wall was. Q waited until he heard the little tink, tink from whatever the hell had shot out of Bond's magazine at him had stopped before he came out of the protection area. Whatever it was, it was metal, but Q didn't trust it.

Approaching the table like he was approaching a feral beast, Q looked at the metal ring that was laying there with a small bit of what looked like dental floss hanging off of it with a tag attached to that. Q picked it up by the string. It looked like a simple ring, but then the One Ring had looked simple as well. Q laid the ring in his palm and flipped the tag over to read it.

_I brought my gun back in one piece._

_Will you marry me?_

Q looked at the words on the paper, and while he understood what each word meant, all of the words together were making his brain go a little haywire. Or it was the fact that he hadn't slept in almost seventy-two hours. Q left the ring where it lay in his hand and made his way from the lab. James had dropped of his kit before going to debrief with M. Q clenched his fingers around the ring to make sure that no one could see it and he walked through Q-Branch and to the elevators that would take him up to where M's office was.

Moneypenny didn't even try and stop Q from barging into M's office. M was seated behind his desk, and his eyes darted to the door when Q let it slam open. Bond turned and looked at Q, his face the same mask it always was when he wasn't around Q when they were alone.

"Quartermaster, what can I do for you?" James asked, a smirk on his face.

"You can bloody well not weaponize your method of asking me to marry you, you cock!" Q near shouted as he threw the ring at James who barely reacted in time to catch the ring before it hit him in the face.

"Q...Wallie," James said as he stood up.

"Don't you Wallie me, James Bond. I ducked for cover when that spring loaded ring came at me. Right at my eye. If I had been slower or didn't have glasses on it would have taken out my eye!"

"He's not slept for three days," M supplied under his breath. Q turned to glare at him. M decided that his paperwork was more important than the domestic that was happening between his Quartermaster and his Agent in the middle of his office.

"Q, why don't we go back to your flat, and you can take a nap then we can discuss this."

"No, you bloody well want to propose to me, you can do it properly." Q turned on his heel and started out of the M's office. He didn't stop walking until he got back down into his branch and was seated behind his computer. Q had a few things that he had to do before he could leave for the day, no matter if he hadn't got sleep for the past two nights.

By the time that James slink into the branch, Q was just playing solitaire while he waited for his Agent to come and collect him. As soon as James hit the edge of his office, he closed the game and turned to him. The rest of the branch knew that something was up and so made sure that they all had a good view of Q's office.

"Q, Walmond," James said before he dropped down to one knee in front of Q he reached up and took Q's hand and drew it down to where he could kiss the back of it. James locked his eyes with Q, and he inhaled before he started to speak. "Will you do me the great honor of becoming my husband?"

"You call that proper?" Q asked, and he held back the grin at James's look of utter shock. "I remember you being a little bit more forceful the first time that you propositioned me for sex."

James grinned, and he kicked the door to the office shut, and Q could hear the groans of disappointment from his staff, but he didn't care. James grabbed Q from the chair and cleared the space where Q's papers had been stacked on the desk so that he could slam Q down onto the desk, taking his mouth in a searing kiss. James's hands caught Q's, and Q could feel the slightly warm from James's skin ring slip down on his finger.

"You are going to marry me, Q," James whispered into Q's ear before he nipped the skin just below it. "Or I'm going to ask you every single morning until you agree just for the sake of getting me to shut up."

"That's more like it, James." Q grabbed James by his ridiculous ears and drew him down into a kiss. "Of course I'll marry you, you bloody cock."

# The End


End file.
